A Beautiful Lie
by TheJell-0Girl
Summary: When Kagome, half sister to the infamous Naraku is caught and imprisoned by Sesshoumaru, will he simply use her to his own needs? Or will it be the other way around...Sess x Kag
1. Imprisoned by Hate

Hey everybody )

This is the infamous Jell-0Girl here.

Well my last story didn't do so hot so I'm going to try another one – this is a SessKag fiction. The setting is in the Feudal era, Sesshoumaru and Rin are staying the same, but Kagome has some different circumstances. I don't really know if I am going to involve Shippo Sango or Miroku. Inuyasha will fit in there somewhere. Oh and Sesshoumaru has both arms. And despite the fact that in the anime Kagome has brown eyes and in the manga she has blue eyes, I'm making them green. Just my preference.

So anyway I am thinking this is going to be a drama/romance but that may change. Read and review people! I get discouraged when I don't get responses! Also if anyone wants to be my beta, that would be oh so helpful.

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi; therefore I do not own this story or its contents.

Imprisoned By Hate

"Is she the one?" voices, voices from above were speaking. Were they to her? About her, against her or for her?

"It is her. We will take her back to the Lord." The Lord? Were these angels sent to fetch her body and take it onto the next world? If so they had taken the wrong one, she was one that would be taken to the Underworld. Her soul and spirit were ones not meant for a higher place. Past immoralities and corruptions could not allow it.

The wicked were not meant to go to heaven.

"She looks nothing like _him_."

"Who?"

"Her brother." And then it became clear to her drugged mind. Again this was happening; her family indiscretions were capturing her again, by the hand of their enemies. No, they wouldn't do it to themselves, she couldn't let them. If they brought her with them, they would bring destruction upon themselves in a mass of death and annihilation.

"No."

The two taka youkai looked down at their prisoner with curious eyes. They were young and rash, having gone out to find the so called 'dangerous prisoner of many faces' without consent or warning. They had been proud of themselves; they had gone out and found her, the sister to _him._ The only one who had ever been a threat to the powerful kingdom, over-seen by the ruthless Lord of the West. There system had been simple, but effective enough. A blow dart tipped with a highly efficient sleeping drug, buried into the neck of the hapless girl at their feet.

They had been curious about her; she looked nothing like her brother, although they had never seen him, the evil one, though there had been many descriptions of the few survivors.

"Did she speak?" The shorter, more muscular one asked; his voice oddly high for one so brawny.

"I think she said 'no'." the taller, gangly one replied.

They turned to look at each other, then back to the girl in unison.

"There is no way she could be awake from that drug. I bet even Sesshoumaru would be sleeping like a baby after that dosage."

The silent one agreed and nodded his head.

"We must have imagined it."

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, son of the famous Inu no Taisho, half brother to a half- wit, was the captain of a pack of imbeciles.

He had asked one simple thing, find the girl and bring her back. Instead of leaving automatically, carrying light weapons or perhaps none in order to gather the girl faster, they had gone and planned a fully armed sentry looking as if they were going to a battle with another army.

_Fools, all of this for an unimportant female, they will never have a chance to use there weapons, she will hear them coming for miles, clanking and grinding like an iron horse on parade._

He gnashed his teeth together in an abnormal show of emotion. Anxiousness permeated the entire castle. What did these servants of him expect from her? Her brother was the stronger, so she would be the weaker, or otherwise he would be capturing _him_ to gain access to the knowledge of her power. This was the way it worked in youkai families. There would be one half of great power, and one half nothing more than untalented retards. It was easy to see who he was of his small detached family.

Sesshoumaru stood down from the window ledge that he had perched himself upon. Those idiots were not going anywhere soon, and more importantly his generals were not bringing anything back soon.

Swiftly Sesshoumaru snatched his Toukijin and its sheath from its stand and belted it to his waist. He could not lower himself to go and find this girl himself. That was a job easy enough for his underlings. He would go and perform his daily duty of patrolling the western front. An easy way to keep watch for any activity including the girl.

The taka youkai were carrying the raven haired girl between them. Shirou, the younger twin carried the girls feet by the hand-made impromptu stretcher that he and his brother had made. He was taller than his brother by a hair, though that was one of the only differences that discerned the two. Both had golden colored hair, though they kept it differently. Shirou had his locks kept in a long braid that cascaded down to his chest.

Ryoku, his brother had his hair short, though it always looked unkempt and unmanageable. Their faces were identical, sharp razor blade noses, large slanting red eyes and faces practically free of markings other than the flame-like red stripes that adorned their pale cheeks.

The castle was in sight, and the girl had started mumbling awhile back. The brothers hurried their steps in anxiousness of going forward to their lord after such a transgression. They should not have gone out, them being so young; they easily could have been killed, or worse, let the enemies know what Sesshoumaru was up to. But they felt it their right, when there parents had been the ones who had spotted the girl in the first place.

But they had done it. They had captured the girl. They had captured Naraku's biological half sister.

Sesshoumaru scanned his lands through eagle eyes as he paraded on the castle top. The stone was old and weathered, but with the care and maintenance of him and his father before him, it would stand for many years to come.

Something caught his eye as he swept over the eastern battlements. Two taka… Ryoku and Shirou. They had the girl. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment, and he smiled. Swiftly he gathered his youki and concentrated it into a cloud underneath his feet, directing himself down to the eastern gate.

They had caught her.

Two of his most inexperienced subordinates had caught her; Kagome, sister to the half demon Naraku.

"You have done well."

Ryoku and Shirou nearly fell over backwards when Sesshoumaru jumped down in front of them before the castle gates.

"Err…umm…th-thankyou Lord S-Sesshoumaru." They stuttered simultaneously in shock.

"You will bring her inside and gather a parcel from the apothecary." He ordered, turning away from them and walking indoors, turning left to the stairs that lead to his prison. He didn't need the reassurance of the stealthy padding of feet behind him to know that they would follow.

The sleeves of his haori flowing behind him and exposing the maroon stripes on each muscled arm, silently he slid into the dungeons. They were not decrepit, merely musty from years of disuse, and hardly the picture of most dungeons. It was not black and foul smelling, constantly dripping of sewer water like what many minds imagine them to be. This one had a stone floor, ragged throws on the ground of the cells that lined the left wall, proper beds and a washing stall and a bathroom with a curtain for privacy.

The girl was placed into one of the said cells; lying down on the bed she looked quite peaceful, serene even. Her raven locks strewn about in disarray, her pale face seemed to glow in contrast. Her clothing was simple; something a ningen female would wear, but nothing that a full demon would never be caught dead wearing. But nonetheless she was beautiful, her face unmarked by any demon traits, despite her fangs.

And lying there she looked so peaceful, the twins, now sent scurrying to the apothecary for some mysterious parcel, began to wonder if she could ever be related to the demon scum Naraku.

Standing there Sesshoumaru awaited the taka twin's arrival back from his chemists. The tonic he had called for was a truthsayer's poison, strong enough for the strongest demon, though it was hardly worth wasting on this pathetic demon girl, Kagome. To let her self be caught unawares, and by such a novice attack was lacking judgment.

But still…there was a niggling feeling that made the hairs at the back of his neck stand in end. The girl, however pitiful looking, emanated an unnamed strength. He could sense her youki, and though it in itself was formidable – something that would have puzzled the demon lord if he had enough conscience to care- it seemed to be blended with another, another magic of types.

When the girl began to stir, the realization hit Sesshoumaru – this fujin was also a miko.

"Woman, awake."

Kagome opened her jade eyes as much as her brain screamed at her to fake slumber.

Three males were standing over her, a realization that made her uncomfortable.

She could taste a foreign liquid on her tongue – it was sweet and cloistering like some sweet nectar. But it fogged her senses and judgment. All she knew was to reply.

"What is your name." this was no question, it was an order from the silver haired one with the slender face. Her nose was telling her something about his race but she couldn't remember just what it was at the moment. The two that flanked either side of him looked curious, young and full of awe.

"My name is Kagome." She answered, her tongue clumsy and tripping over the words.

"You are Naraku's sister." Again this was not said as a question.

"'Half sister…" Kagome mumbled.

"And on what premise are you invading my lands?" his voice was soft like silk, but that sheet of silk covered the iron strength underneath it. It made her insides tremble. But at the same time the cloud that held her stupor was shifting. Her thoughts came more clearly now.

"I am not invading your lands, 'was merely passing through them with no intention of harm…"

_Why am I answering him? These may be his lands but I have a right to pass through providing I don't cause trouble…oh but he knows of Naraku…_

Sesshoumaru raised a graceful eye at her more supplementary answer.

"Is Naraku with you?" asked one of the now identified taka youkai. Her senses were clearing.

The Inu glared at his subordinate but remained silent as he waited for an answer. Puzzlement etched into the features of the two young ones as Kagome's clouded green eyes suddenly cleared and she started to tremble.

"Away…go away from me…don't touch me…he will come…he will bring your death upon his heels and my greatest fear upon his shoulders…." Kagome began to shake violently, her prophetic declaration taken in with surprise from her captors.

"What does that mean?" asked the golden haired youth from the opposite side flanking the silver Inu.

"I can't….can't tell you. Let…me be…away…away from me…" her trembles turned to shaking heaves, her power swirling around her in a purple haze much like the miasma from her kin. Her breath became labored as she shook; eyes closed and squinted in an unknown pain. Her hands suddenly clenched Sesshoumaru's, squeezing them tight.

Sesshoumaru merely flung her hand away from his in disgust, features unchanging as he looked down on his capture.

And then Kagome stopped shaking, she was completely still. Her eyes opened wide looking up at the ceiling.

And then like a flash she was up and running, out the door, using her power to blast it open. Sesshoumaru unfazed by the sudden escape ran quickly after her, putting up barriers in front of her only to have her shatter them with practiced ease.

Finally after a few frustrating minutes Sesshoumaru gathered his youki cloud and swooped over the girl, grabbing her by her waist. The fujin kicked and scrambled valiantly, screaming curses.

_She is rather lively for one who was administered enough poison to stop an elephant. Though that poison was supposed to make her tell the truth, but it was a drug never the less._

The unbidden thought rampaged through Sesshoumaru's mind as he held the struggling woman in his arms. The last straw was when she bit his arm. He was so astounded that someone would have the nerve to do that that he almost dropped her. Instead he merely hit her over the head with his clawed hand, knocking her unconscious with one blow.

The nerve.

"Humph." Kagome, disgruntled and fairly disgusted with her position, folded her arms, her beige sacking haori rustling as she shifted from her cross legged sitting position to standing up against the iron bars of her prison.

"You have awoken." The sound of the voice came before the sight of the taiyoukai.

"And you have no need to say things so obvious." Kagome retorted.

Haori and hakama whispered silkily as the dog youkai came to a stop before her cage.

"So you know who I am and have captured me. What more do you want?" Kagome asked with a sigh, forehead resting lightly on the cold door.

"I want to know what Naraku is doing." The reply was a lie, Sesshoumaru wanted to know how this woman could be both miko and demon, and how she could be scented as a fox demon when her brother was a spider hanyou as well.

"I don't know," Kagome answered truthfully, pausing before continuing on, "Most people who know him avoid him. I'm no exception."

"He is your brother." Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly, even though he himself avoided his own half brother as often as not.

"I hear you also have a brother you avoid like the plague. What is your reason?" Kagome asked in response.

"My reasons are my own wench, now answer me."

Kagome huffed as she closed her eyes and turned away from Sesshoumaru.

"Well my reasons are my own as well."

Sesshoumaru growled lightly at the impudence at this girl.

"I could have you killed."

"Being dead is easier than living I think…" Kagome answered softly, eyes suddenly looking at a faraway place.

"Then I will have you tortured. But you will tell me where Naraku is." Sesshoumaru replied stiffly.

Kagome turned to look at him, an odd look in her eyes.

"Where he is? He is on Mt. Hakurei. I would have thought you knew that. He does not exactly hide his presence."

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"He may not hide his presence from you, but he does not show himself to his enemies. He is nothing more than a coward."

Kagome flinched as if he had hit her on the head for a second time, but she made no reply, merely looked away at the wall opposite to her.

The uncomfortable silence lasted on a few more minutes before Kagome became curious as to just who her captor was.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked with a curious tone.

"I am the Lord of the Western lands." Was the rigid reply.

Kagome gave an audible gasp as she turned around to look at the Inu once more, eyes wide with astonishment.

"Taisho? Taisho Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Sesshoumaru, who had had enough of standing around with no results set off for his own dorm in his castle.

Kagome stared off at him as he retreated, calling out softly as he left.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru – dono, my brother is going to murder you."

Allrighty I am done - Well my first chapter anyway. And yes I am calling him Sesshoumaru – dono. Don't really know if that is politically correct but I get bored of 'Sesshoumaru – Sama' all over the place. So please R & R J , they make me happy and make me think I am a good writer for a little while . . Flames accepted, but ONLY if they have merit. If they don't I'm going to kick your ass.

So anyway I would like to think I am going to update every week but school does get in my way. So I give NO PROMISES.

Also, fujin means female for anyone who got confused about that, and taka is a falcon.

-

Anyways love everybody who reads and reviews, hate everybody that's reads and doesn't, Ja Ne Minna!

TheJell-0Girl


	2. Fear

Okie Dokie……sorry, I realize my spacing didn't work so hot last time S sorry all, I'm going to try something different to a.) Make it more dramatic and b.) Make it less confusing. Also for the person 'yourfan'that was the name right…o.o? a miko is a priestess….like Kagome in the unaltered REAL series -

Also thank you all SO SO MUCH for the reviews J you have no idea how happy that made me…I was like AHAHAHAHAHAH I GOT REVIEWS AHAHAHAHAH……yes, it is true, I suffer from RWS (Review Withdrawal Symptom). So to keep me healthy and in writing form I need those reviews! Mwahahahah.

Now on with the story.

--x--

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi; therefore I do not own the ORIGINAL story or the ORIGINAL stories contents, however the fiction I have created here is purely my imagination and WILL NOT BE COPIED.

--x--

LAST TIME:

Kagome stared off at him as he retreated, calling out softly as he left.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru – dono, my brother is going to murder you."

--x--

Kagome sighed and quietly banged her head on the iron bars.

Two days.

For two days she had been locked up, or rather _down_ here. But still she had faith. Her brother wouldn't let this stand, in fact he may even be grateful to her; she had given him reason to attack Sesshoumaru.

_Would he be grateful enough to let me go free?_

Kagome sighed and paced aimlessly in circles, she had her little track memorized now, by the left wall that was left bare, dodge the bed and dip back by the wall until she hit the curtained chamber pot and swerved beside it before she was back at the bars. Her feet had carried her through this path many times…it was a very dull life as a prisoner.

_But at least it's safe behind these bars. I dread for those who are opposite of them._

The nasty wiggling little thoughts were worming there way into her head again. Dejectedly Kagome stopped her under-worked feet and slumped onto the bed, her head in her hands as she went through her options.

_I should tell them…save them…_

That was the right thing to do…give herself up to her brother and let these people live.

_No, I should be the one to live, let them die and let me live my own life, away from __**him**_

Kagome moaned lightly as she rolled her neck around, getting the kinks out of her neck.

_I am so selfish…_

_I deserve to live in freedom!_

_These poor people…_

_They captured me, they deserve to die!_

_You wanted to be captured; you let yourself be caught by those two younglings_

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed, closing her eyes in a pained grimace and willing the voices to go away.

Why her?

Why did she have to fight this battle? It wasn't fair…to be given hell's spawn for a brother, and to still _love_ him as a brother. It wasn't fair that she had to possess miko and youki and contain them in _her_ body.

_Life isn't fair…_

Kagome growled, her extended incisors glinting in the pale sunlight that filtered through the barred window.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Her inner most thoughts had a strange way of traveling through her vocal cords to float meaningless into the air.

_You're just a waste of oxygen…_

Kagome smirked when the voice of another floated through her tortured mind.

"I do not recall speaking." Silver hair glinted and swirled, black boots stopped at the foot of her door…Sesshoumaru.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she raised her head from her hands, straightening her posture and glaring at her captor from atop her bed.

"I recall you telling me that you had the notion that you had told me to shut up, when I had not yet spoken."

"My God it speaks too…" Kagome muttered, perching her chin on her knee and looking away with a sour expression.

Sesshoumaru deemed this as a moment to stay silent, shifting his weight from one foot to another. His white silk hakama's rustling with the slight movement.

"Oh all right what do you want?" Kagome asked, leaping up and off her bed to face her subjugator in one swift motion.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow, questioning what little intelligence he believed her to possess.

"Look, I told you where my brother is. Either leave me to die or at least stop _bothering me._" Kagome fumed, venting her pent up frustration to a person who couldn't reach her through the bars.

"That is not what I wish to know." was the slow reply.

Curious chartreuse eyes met somber gold as Kagome stared on, looking dumbly at the taiyoukai.

When the curious girl in front of him did not reply to his statement, Sesshoumaru took an intake of air; he would just have to continue, whether or not her brain was fully engaged. If it could ever be.

"What is your relation to the hanyou Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome raised her own eyebrow to Sesshoumaru.

"As you are fully aware, he is my half brother dimwit." _and thank Kami for barred prisons right now. This is kinda fun…come on kids! Lets play taunt the furious taiyoukai!_

Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Oh fine," Kagome huffed, drawing out the full explanation "Naraku is my half brother through my mother, Tsuyosa. My father is still alive, but my mother cheated on him, and went to live with my adoptive human father. Tsuyosa and my human surrogate father were parents to Naraku."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied, suddenly realizing how very alike their childhoods were…only it was his father who had committed adultery and left his mother for another human…thus the bane of his existence was created.

"Anything else before you go?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Hn. I wish to know how a youkai can maintain both youki and holy miko powers."

Kagome sighed…_Should have seen this one coming, damn._

"That would be my father's gift to me." Kagome paused before continuing, choosing her words carefully "When I was very young my father stole something from a nearby temple, something very precious to them. The Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow; the Jewel of Four Souls was not a trinket merely for someone's daughter.

"Now usually he would have tainted it with his touch, but he took a slaughtered human and used its hands to carry it to me. Untainted, the Jewel was placed right here," Kagome paused and looked down to where she was pointing, the area just above her right breast and right below her collarbone "but it didn't kill me, don't know why. I think my father knew but…its holy powers combined with mine. And voila, you have a youkai with spiritual powers."

"Hn."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes suggestively. Stupid Inu and there emotionless status. Maybe he was a void demon in disguise.

"And how is it that you are a kitsune when your half brother is a gumo."

"You don't ask questions do you?" Kagome questioned suddenly, narrowing her eyes into a glare directed at Sesshoumaru. "You just give orders. Ass." Kagome mumbled the last bit incoherently under her breath.

A threatening growl prodded her into action, action meaning to pace around the room whilst giving her monotone explanation.

"My mother was a fox demon, you already know about my father, and obviously the human doesn't really count."

Sesshoumaru noticed how she had never given her surrogate father a name in this conversation, merely called him the human. Much like what he had done with Izayoi.

At this time Sesshoumaru also noticed that she had stopped talking. He glared at her and growled once more. Damn bars, if they hadn't been here he would have dispatched her long ago, albeit he was getting a lot more information this way.

"Well that's all there is to say!" Kagome yelled from her track around her room.

_Left foot…right foot…left foot…just keep on walking and everything will go away._

Kagome grumbled, responding in her head _stupid thoughts…_

"Fujin, answer my question, how can you and Naraku be of different races."

Kagome stopped her pacing, her left foot flopping back to the floor mid step in her exaggerated march, looking at Sesshoumaru incredulously. Eyes widening with realization she shook her head and resigned herself to answer.

"That would be your problem there; Naraku is a kitsune as well."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened by a hair for a millisecond before going back to the bored glazed over emotionless form.

"He masks his scent with another." Sesshoumaru replied, though it was not a question.

"Another talent of ours, a gift from my mother's womb I suppose." Kagome pondered, looking up to the ceiling and tapping her forefinger on her chin.

Abruptly Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and walked away from Kagome.

Kagome just watched him go, walking to her door and pressing her face to the cold bars.

"Don't you want to know why he is going to murder you?" she asked.

"Not especially." was the echoing reply.

* * *

"Prisoner! Awake!" two voices sounded in unison, something metal was being rattled against the bars.

Kagome opened her eyes a crack from her position on the bed. She was slouched against the wall, her head on her shoulder and her right leg up with her arm draped over it.

"Why should I? All I get to do is sleep in here and your not even letting me do that."

The twins that had captured her were at her door, a metal spoon still held up against the bar.

"I-its time for your m-morning m-meal." The one with his long hair braided stuttered, the shorter one with a wild fray of locks held out a tray as if to amplify his brothers words.

"All right, come in then." Kagome said, stifling a yawn and sitting up properly.

The gangly one fiddled with the keys in the lock, a satisfied exclamation with the victorious 'click' that announced he had found the right key. The joy was short-lived as the other taka brother quickly clotted the key holder on the head.

Kagome giggled at the younglings antics.

Cautiously the door opened, the brothers stepping in cautiously, walking as if they had glass in their silky black boots.

The tray rattled as the neared Kagome, apprehension clearly gripping them as strongly they gripped the tray.

Kagome smiled at them cheerfully, hoping to ease there fear. Instead it seemed to make it worse.

Kagome sighed as they put the food on the ground by her bed, eyes wary. They scampered away as she leaned down to get her food, locking the door behind them and standing at either side of the prison door.

The meals here weren't bad either, fresh bread and hot oatmeal for breakfast, bread and meat for dinner and supper. She'd had worse prison meals anyway.

Quietly she munched, staring at the two brothers who were now sharing a thermos of something outside her door.

"You don't have to stay you know. I'm quite capable of eating this food by myself."

Like rubber bands they snapped up to attention, ears quivering in her direction.

"We have been ordered to guard your door so as you do not escape from Lord Sesshoumaru." They replied.

"Guards? I didn't think Sesshoumaru-dono cared so much about me; you'll have to thank him for me when you give your report." Kagome said; her voice light even though she now had a horrible feeling in her gut. These two would be killed when Naraku came for her.

"Hn." The one with braided hair replied, a good mockery of Sesshoumaru's distant reply.

Kagome giggled at them again as they turned to look at her.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome got bored and decided that she should get to know her two 'companions'.

"Come here." Kagome said gently, though it still made the taka at her door quake. Shuffling, they acquiesced. There feet dragged as they came closer to her, fear shown like a spark of light in their eyes.

"I'm not going to eat you, you know." Said Kagome "I'm a prisoner; I am supposed to be afraid of _you."_ Kagome sighed as the two merely stood on guard, a strange twinkle entering her eyes when she decided that flattery would win them over to her side.

"But of course who wouldn't be afraid of two muscular young men such as you?" the taka stopped quivering and looked at her with a mix of distrust and agreement.

"I'm sure you're quite the terrors when it comes to a good battle."

They shook there head sadly before replying.

"We're too young to go to battle." replied the one.

"But when we do fight we will be terrors!" replied the other.

Kagome smiled kindly, "I'm sure you will be. But I'm sure at least that your quite friendly with the ladies…two strapping lads such as yourself must have a whole pack of lovely ladies just dogging your every step."

That sentence began a most wonderful friendship.

* * *

Later that evening, Sesshoumaru requested her presence in his dojo.

Shirou and Ryoku as Kagome had learned were very faithful to their Lord. She wouldn't be able to use her guiles against them as she had done several times before when caught in this position.

So, a poisonous barrier around her, directed by the twins, she started on the long winding path down to the dojo.

_Not that this barrier would do much to me…_

Knocking on the door, the twins stepped behind Kagome.

"Kagome-san…we were wondering…well we were listening when you spoke to the Lord this morning…and…"

Kagome sighed, frustration and anxiousness playing on her already frayed nerves.

"Just spit it out please?" Kagome asked as kindly as she could.

"Why is Naraku going to try and murder Sesshoumaru - sama?" they asked hurriedly.

Kagome turned around in her barrier to look at them.

"Because Naraku does not like fear. And Naraku is afraid of Sesshoumaru - dono's power and strength. Actually Sesshoumaru is the only one Naraku is afraid of, other than me that is."

Kagome turned away as the door opened behind her and faced a brown haired girl wearing a slayers outfit with a smile.

Slowly she shuffled forward into the door, the last thing that Shirou and Ryoku saw was her hand has it strayed behind her out of the barrier as she slid through the double oak doors.

And the doors slammed shut.

Shirou and Ryoku looked at each other incredulously as they sat down to wait for their charge to come back out.

* * *

Eheh chapter two is complete! Yays! Anyway thanks for all the reviews…if I could get say 6 more I may be coerced into doing chapter 3 early…eheh bribery is a girls best friend P

Anyway Ja Ne all.

ADVERTISING: Please Read; Innocent Until proven Guilty by Sesshoumaru's Fiend

Apples and Cinnamon by Sesshoumaru's Fiend

Anything and everything by Striking Falcon and PegasusRider (they have to many stories to list here unfortunately)

Tracking Temptation by katiebee-aiko

JA NE MINNA!!!


	3. Poison

I AM SO SORRY

I meant to do this chapter soo long ago but ….yeah I lied.

Don't kill me and continue reviewing! I swear I will update every week! Well okay I can't do that or else I would be breaking a promise…bad me….

But anyway you get my drift. I have an excuse though! Exams are coming up for us mortal high-schoolers (shiver) so there just loading on the homework. Yes this still applies to us of the homeschooled scholarship-thingy. That was for Katie 'because I can just see her now, reading this update, eyes twitching and screaming 'BUT YOUR HOMESCHOOLED!!!!!!! YOU DON'T GO TO SCHOOL YOU LAZY ASS!!!!!"

And another reason, I was supposed to have this up on Tuesday but I found a baby raccoon and I was preoccupied with that, but sadly it died two days afterword….poor Meeko (recognize the name?)

So anyway, on with the update!

--x--

Disclaimer: I don't own it…..if I did, Sesshoumaru would be mine, and no one else would have been created (But then I wouldn't be able to write this story would I?? Hmm….maybe I should change everything mentioning Kagome to 'Kerrison'….mwahahaha)

--x--

"Kagome-san…we were wondering…well we were listening when you spoke to the Lord this morning…and…"

Kagome sighed, frustration and anxiousness playing on her already frayed nerves.

"Just spit it out please?" Kagome asked as kindly as she could.

"Why is Naraku going to try and murder Sesshoumaru - sama?" they asked hurriedly.

Kagome turned around in her barrier to look at them.

"Because Naraku does not like fear. And Naraku is afraid of Sesshoumaru - dono's power and strength. Actually Sesshoumaru is the only one Naraku is afraid of, other than me that is."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((ooo)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The dojo was beautiful.

But then again it was said that the art of death was a beautiful thing.

As Kagome walked forward slowly, she gazed around in concealed wonder, her chartreuse eyes widening with every step she took towards her captor.

The room was mammoth, even by Kagome's standards, and she had seen a lot of dojo's and castles and palaces in her lifetime. The ceiling was high, at least twenty to thirty feet. Rafters hung slightly below the ceiling, slashes in the strong oak wood from previous swordsmanship lessons. The walls were equally magnificent, painted with murals of fantastic battles from history, many containing a majestic white inu youkai in his true animalistic form.

Kagome's feet automatically followed the slayer though her eyes and mind wandered different paths.

Eyes alight with natural curiosity followed the murals around the room. They were beautiful; masterpieces of the artistic type, filled with details that words could never explain.

One particular depiction caught her eye as Kagome paused for a moment, looking at the image detailing a youkai with sharp triangular ears atop of his white shining hair. His hair was caught in a breeze, flowing freely across his darkened cheeks; he was handsome in a boyish way. He appeared to be standing next to a tree, until further inspection told Kagome that he was in fact held there by an arrow, pinning him to the tree.

But the face of the hanyou, his eyes and his expression is what stopped Kagome in her tracks. His face was filled with such an uncertain horror, an unspeakable heart brokenly sorrow. The lifeless eyes were bent with such an intense pain that Kagome had the irresistible urge to go and comfort him.

_He's just a picture…._

Kagome shook her head, peeling her eyes off of the picture, trying not to think how much alike she and that boy were.

_That's what I look like…when I let my mask fall._

"Fujin, come here." The baritone voice of Sesshoumaru brought Kagome out of her reverie.

Slowly her legs became unlocked from there iron stance, resuming their march across the black walnut floor of the dojo.

"Sesshoumaru-dono." Kagome greeted with a bored indifference.

Sesshoumaru did not deem it necessary to reply, merely glanced at the brown haired slayer.

The slayer, Kagome now realized, was a woman in early woman hood, with a graceful stance and a pretty face framed by stray hairs from her upsweep ponytail. She was dressed in traditional slayers costume, tight fitting clothes in dark colors, in this case black, and armor attached to her shoulders knees and elbows in a bright pink.

The young woman, noticing Sesshoumaru's glance moved forward with a confused expression on her young dimpled face.

Sketching a low bow, the slayer spoke in a feminine voice, "Konnichiwa Lady, I am Sango, Taiiji of my village."

Kagome smiled in return, though her sharp wit quivered with unanswered questions and an apprehensive guess at what was happening here.

"No need for such formalities," Kagome said, looking furiously towards Sesshoumaru for answers, "after all I _am_ just a prisoner, ne Sesshoumaru -dono?" Kagome asked, finding no answers in Sesshoumaru's cold golden eyes.

An awkward silence ensued, both females awaiting the orders of the taiyoukai. Finally after a few minutes of seemingly unnecessary hush, the Lord of the Western Lands spoke, shifting his weight unconcernedly.

"I need to reassess the powers of my enemies." Sesshoumaru said, pausing slightly before continuing, "And you are the closest thing I have to an enemy at this moment." He finished, his insult thickly veiled under his dry tone.

Kagome closed her eyes in a desperate plea to any god that still smiled upon her.

_Not this again…_

The taiiji still looked uncomprehendingly, a worried look in her eye before finally bursting out with her question.

"What is this Sesshoumaru-sama?" You called me out here saying you needed my assistance in exterminating a demon. I came here in good faith, now what is this?"

Sesshoumaru directed his answer to Kagome, completely ignoring the ningen.

"You will battle with this…slayer. Incompetent as she assuredly is, you should be well matched."

Kagome and Sango both growled unanimously at the insult, though Kagome made no move toward him, still confined by the shimmering green barrier of poison.

"What is the meaning of this? If we do as you so _command_, one of us will surely be killed!" Sango exclaimed, picking up a large bone in the shape of a boomerang from her feet, something Kagome had failed to notice before hand.

"That would be the point of this."

-x-

"What do you think will happen?" Shirou asked his brother in an awed whisper, the two of them with their exceptional youkai hearing had no choice but to eavesdrop on the threesome in the dojo.

"I - " Ryoku was cut off from giving his answer by a sudden malicious laughter erupting around them, accompanied by a dark purple aura enveloping them.

"Both taka leapt up and turned around in a synchronous motion, only to look upon the face of a raven haired man with crimson eyes and wearing the pelt of a baboon.

"Wh…who are you?" Ryoku asked, crouching down in a fighting crouch similar to the one his brother already held.

"Don't you know little ones?" the man cackled, moving forward slowly.

The twins lowered farther down to the ground, balancing on their toes, waiting and ready to spring against the expected attack.

The gumo youkai as their keen senses so told them, kept walking closer to them and the double oak doors to the dojo.

_We must protect our Lord Sesshoumaru…and Kagome- chan._

Their hearts thudded in their throats as the man came closer…and closer…and closer still, making no move to attack them yet.

And then…

He passed them.

The younglings eyes widened in shock as they tried to move, to fight him, to stop him entering the dojo. But they couldn't. Eyes still in motion they gave horrified looks to each other, as a poison leaked through their systems, rendering them useless.

_No…_

Their eyes flickered to follow the dark form, the man stopping to watch through a crack between the doors.

"She won't fight her…you were always such a fool Ne-chan." The man whispered silkily,still making no move to enter.

_Ne- __chan__ Sister__but that would make him…..Naraku…._

Ryoku and Shirou looked at each other from their frozen positions with identical expressions of horror on their faces.

-x-

"Slayer, please remind me of your name." Kagome said, looking calmly through the green haze of her barrier.

Sesshoumaru had already backed slowly into a dark corner, waiting impatiently for the battle to initiate so he could release Kagome from her barrier. Normally he would have been closer but he could not allow wayward attacks from these incompetent imbeciles to damage his person.

"Sango…" the ningen answered hesitantly, standing ready for battle with her Boomerang Bone gripped tightly between both hands.

Kagome looked slowly away from her, towards where she sensed Sesshoumaru to be and gave a soft smile.

"Sango, I will not harm you." Kagome answered, her voice strong and as indifferent as if she had just said something completely casual, instead of the fact that she had just gone against orders from her subjugator.

Sango dropped her boomerang in shock. She had expected this demon to come at her with full force, fearing for her life. But instead she says she will not fight her? Will not even attempt to kill her as the ruthless Sesshoumaru had commanded?

_Maybe this is a trick…._

"Yes you will woman; else I will have you murdered." Sesshoumaru spoke from his shadow.

Kagome gave a small laugh at this.

"No you wont, you may pretend to be a ruthless killer but there are brains hidden underneath those harsh words." Kagome gave another small smile, flipping her long mane of hair with a casual flick of her neck, "You want to know more, about me, about Naraku…so don't pretend to be the idiotic psycho killer. It doesn't suit you."

Sesshoumaru stiffened at her ill-mannered speech and glowered, golden eyes glaring with a heated intensity. However he made no attempt to rebuke her…her words were partly true.

"Then I will have you tortured." Was his drawn out reply.

Kagome gave another sad smile, eyes glistening slightly, whether it was from the intensity of the dying sun's glare from outside the windows, or rather unshed tears.

"Then I will have to deal with that won't I?" Kagome answered forlornly, turning to look back at Sango. "But I will never kill a human, never again. I vowed that a long time ago and I will not break that promise to myself."

Sango was shocked.

Living in her village, demons were treated as monsters, the scum of the earth whose only purpose was to bring death and misery in a gaping trail behind them. So to have one who was willing to be tortured, to be put through unimaginable pain for _her_, a human this demon knew from nowhere was….mind boggling.

The intense rumbling growl of a certain taiyoukai filled the dojo.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of his shadowed cove, walking towards the slayer.

Stopping a few feet away from Sango, he looked between the two fujin, seeing the stone faced demon girl, and the rather disconcerted ningen.

Facing the Sango girl, Sesshoumaru called to his youki, his acid green whips forming as an elongated length of his two foremost fingers.

"Then you have no purpose to me." Raising his hand, he readied himself to decapitate the girl.

"No!" Kagome screamed hoarsely, running out of her barrier without so much as a second thought, barreling into Sesshoumaru and knocking him off of his feet."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in apparent shock. Looking rather un-lordly sitting on his bottom, a large dent in his armor from the impact from the wench.

Kagome was fairing just fine, even though she had just crossed a barrier made of the most potent poison that Sesshoumaru could summon, even though at the time he had thought it as a waste on such a weak and simple minded girl.

Kagome stood up quickly, eyeing the obvious rage that was building in the taiyoukai across the room from her.

Heading towards Sesshoumaru in a rather relaxed stroll, Kagome looked back to Sango for a moment.

"Run girl." Kagome ordered, something that Sango realized was required for her survival.

Turning back to Sesshoumaru, Kagome stood absolute, waiting for what she knew to be coming.

The anger that radiated off of Sesshoumaru was, strong, thick and filled with lust for her blood. The waves of fury rolled off him in thick sickening dregs of tinted aura.

And then she did the most unexpected thing, the most unconditionally idiotic, startling thing.

She laughed.

It was a clear tinkling laugh, her chin tilted up to the domed ceiling of his personal dojo.

_How dare __she__…_

Sesshoumaru's infuriation increased ten-fold when he heard her laugh. He could suffer many losses and many insults, but no one, no one _dared_ laugh at him.

Growling audibly, his canines lengthened to jut out over his cheekbone, eyes streaking red as his animalistic half fought to gain control and annihilate this _woman_.

Kagome's raucous laughter slowed to a soft chuckle as she looked towards Sesshoumaru again. Her face still carried a certain amount of joy in it though, as she lowered down to a fighting stance, teeth elongating and eyes taking on an electric green hue.

Unexpectedly Sesshoumaru charged, taking Kagome by surprise as he leapt from above, her quick reflexes saved her from any major injuries though, having only a small gouge below her left breast.

Kneeling down on one knee Kagome smirked, one clawed hand pulling away from her wound with bloodied tips. Half smirking Kagome leapt up as Sesshoumaru tried another attack from behind, his whips whistling through empty air as she leapt up and clear from danger, onto the rafters above her.

Floating down as quickly as she had risen up to the rafters, Kagome streaked toward a wall hung with decorative, if deadly weapons. Grabbing an iron staff with an ornamental golden spear on one end, Kagome ran towards Sesshoumaru once more.

Sesshoumaru dodged her simple forward attack, only to be attacked from above as she ran up the wall, doing a back flip and coming at him feet first.

Avoiding her attack once more Sesshoumaru let her land before coming after her, aiming his whips for her feet to get her off balance.

Kagome jumped a few feet in the air, avoiding the whips again, landing swiftly only to run and charge at his side. Again he dodged and again he parried, using his whips and claws as weapons.

Their feet did an awkward dance, as they darted in and out of range, fluent movements filling the dojo space and the smell of sweat increased as the two clashed together.

Finally Sesshoumaru drew out his whips once more, their poisonous tang filling the air as the snapped, rushing to Kagome's defenseless back.

Kagome smiled as she saw the whips coming for her, as if in slow motion. Dropping her guard slightly, she turned around and awaited the whips to come to her.

Sesshoumaru had just a moment to ponder her calm appearance as the whips came to her, waiting to burn her flesh to the bone with their noxious poisons.

Reaching out with her hand, Kagome grabbed the whips.

Gripping them tightly she gave a small chuckle at the almost evident emotion of surprise on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Too slow." Kagome whispered mischievously.

Pulling on the whips with all her might, Sesshoumaru was dragged towards her and her waiting spear.

The one millisecond of surprise cost Sesshoumaru dearly - she had pulled him towards her, impaling him on the spear.

Sesshoumaru lay there a few minutes, hardly breathing hard, a small dangerous leer growing on his lips.

"Foolish girl." He said, getting up, pulling the golden tipped spear from his rib cage. Throwing it away carelessly Sesshoumaru closed his eyes momentarily, and opening his eyes to empty space.

_Where has she gone…?_

A crushing weight on his now horizontal frame told him a tad to late that she had been leaping overtop him.

"Sleep tight." Kagome whispered in his ear, breathing a muggy substance through her mouth. It smelled sickly sweet, cloistering and altogether…soothing.

He found he could no longer hold his eyes open, the force of the unknown substance wreaking havoc on his partially wounded body. And then he succumbed, falling into a dead coma at Kagome's feet.

Kagome brushed herself off, the blood was now caked onto her beige hakama, the movement of her previous battle causing the liquid to blotch oddly pattern-like patches of a deep maroon across her chest.

"Gomen Na, Sesshoumaru -dono, but I did what I had to do. Now hopefully you will abstain from hunting me." Kagome said to his sleeping form, knowing very well he couldn't hear her.

-x-

"Very well done nee-chan."

Kagome paused, her heart pounding an erratic rhythm through her body. Turning around slowly Kagome looked at her biggest fear.

Her brother.

Naraku.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked breathlessly, willing herself to calm down.

"You've been hiding from me. I haven't felt you in…far…to long." Naraku said, an evil chuckle resounding through the span of the room.

Kagome paused again, swallowing down the bile that threatened to rise.

"You…you can't use me like this…" Kagome whispered, backing up hesitantly.

_Not here…not now. _

"But nee-chan, you promised you would always help me…remember?"Naraku gave her a cold smile, walking forward with a predatory glint in his crimson eyes.

"Please…no." The once proud stance that Kagome had against Sesshoumaru was lost in a distant memory as she cowered under Naraku's shadow, trembling as she sank down on her knees,tears pouring out of her eyes as she tried not to scream.

"Although I really do not need to feed from you…" Naraku paused, grabbing Kagome's chin with his clawed hand, raising her head up to look him in the eye.

"However I cannot let you go…unpunished." Naraku sank down low to be on the same level as her. Leaning in closer he inhaled slightly, inhaling her scent in a lustful sigh. "You're mine nee-chan. Remember that next time. You can't run away from me…"

Kagome stiffened as her brother held her closer, desperately trying to pull away, her self perseverance finally winning against her family honor.

"No-o please…" Kagome plead, pulling away from Naraku's grip and trying shakily to stand up.

Naraku stood up and shook his head gravely, a familiar mocking glint in his expression.

Looking at her for a moment, Naraku smiled again, fangs glinting in the now risen moonlight, and then wordlessly he turned, walking away towards the wall opposite of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed with relief, down to the ground as a breath finally escaped her lungs. Shoulders limp and head stretched to rest on her curled up knees, Kagome had the sudden strange impulsion to go to sleep.

And then she screamed.

Filled with the feeling of liquid fire running rampant through her veins, Kagome gave a blood curdling cry as the torture increased. Writhing in an unspeakable agony Kagome gave another hoarse cry. The feeling was so unimaginably horrific, like someone was eating away from her flesh from the inside. Burning sensations crept through her limbs, and nothing but primal self preservation filtered through her mind. Hands clawing at her skin she tried to get the imaginary demons our from under her skin. Clawing unsuccessfully at her wrists, she tried to slash through them, taking off strips of flesh from the underside of her arm.

_Not this…not this again…_

And then it stopped. Sobbing in relief Kagome slumped down to the ground, feeling the clammy wetness of her blood run down her arms. Taking a last glance around Kagome noticed the doors to the dojo opening…Naraku's puppet exploding into a pile of dust…Ryoku going to look at Sesshoumaru and Shirou coming to inspect her.

And then she let herself slip away into the black folds of her unconsciousness.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((ooo)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahhh thank god I am done wipes away sweat anyway I'm tired so Ja Ne people of the FanFiction and Inuyasha Journey world, please review.

Oh also any comments to make my story better are always appreciated, and if I made and grammatical errors pleas tell me.

And another thing, did Sesshoumaru seem rather OOC in this character? I found him to be so…I also didn't like my fight scene but I am not very good at those, so practice makes perfect and all that.

Ja Ne Minna!


	4. Truth

Daddada….I'm backkkkkkk

Did Ya Miss Me?

Anyway On with the story as always, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I was SO relieved to get that last chapter done, so now I can actually get somewhere….

So without further ado - Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you…

Disclaimer: I only put these in to save my ass - because no I do NOT own Inuyasha. However…sometimes…I like to pretend I do…giggle

Chapter Four.

Truth.

-x-

_Not this…not this again…_

And then it stopped. Sobbing in relief Kagome slumped down to the ground, feeling the clammy wetness of her blood run down her arms. Taking a last glance around Kagome noticed the doors to the dojo opening…Naraku's puppet exploding into a pile of dust…Ryoku going to look at Sesshoumaru and Shirou coming to inspect her.

And then she let herself slip away into the black folds of her unconsciousness.

-x-

"Ryoku, Shirou, fetch Kimigaru." Sesshoumaru commanded, ignoring the furtive glances between the twins.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, you and Kagome-san must be attended too…"Ryoku started, only to wither off, hastily closing his mouth and looking away from the icy glare provided by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru hadn't been down for long, his restless mind and abject immunity to poison helping him to wake from his enchanted slumber. His wounds were no more than scratch to him, though he would have to get new armor, he had taken off the steel plate off as he had found it restricted his breathing because of the dent where the spear had struck him.

Now dressed only in his inner plain white haori without his armor he felt…peculiarly naked to the eye of the two taka. Indeed his physical appearance had changed; his lithe well toned body more apparent without the bulky metal breastplate.

Shirou and Ryoku sent off quickly to find his chemist, Kimigaru. Kimigaru was a snake youkai, very skilled in the ways of potions and poisons. His family also had an unusual trait, the ability to hypnotize the enemy. The proficiency for being able to control this talent and for his slight truthsayer skills were incredibly helpful to Sesshoumaru.

Picking up the girl, Sesshoumaru glanced down to see her arm. The skin or what was left of it was filthy, covered in the remains of sweat from her battle with Sesshoumaru, and the blood she had shed while attacking her arm.

Sesshoumaru had been rather confused about this, his groggy half asleep state had only seen her attack herself, but he had yet to find the reason why, other than the obvious motives for suicide.

Setting her down lightly once more, Sesshoumaru picked up his blood soaked outer silk haori, ripped off a length of clean fabric and unceremoniously wrapped it around her arm in pretence of stopping the blood flow.

_I can't have her die yet…_

-x-

"Kimigaru? Lord Sesshoumaru commands your presence! Kimigaru?" Shirou called out, his voice echoing the slightest bit as he traveled up the eerie staircase.

Kimigaru was known to be a bit eccentric. His entire family had died in a small skirmish against taka youkai on the border of Sesshoumaru's lands. After this he had become the image of all things occult. His hair which had once been a strong, deep poisonous green was now streaked with lines of gray and white. His long face was easily forgotten; his nose was in the right place and unbent, nothing strange about his features or proportioning either. In fact he would have been the most inconspicuous person had he not had his eyes; ever changing in color they seemed to swirl and darken, depending on his mood.

"Yesh…?" Kimigaru answered as Shirou pounded on the dark cherry wood of the demons door. The door creaked on its rusted iron hinges as Kimigaru poked his head out, only to glare down on Shirou.

Kimigaru had never liked Shirou; or Ryoku for that matter. He had never forgotten that it had been taka that had killed the rest of his family, and though he never admitted his grudge toward the falcon family, it was ever there, noticeable and timeless.

"The Lord requires your presence." Shirou commanded roughly, wishing that Ryoku was there, but they had both felt it best that Ryoku go and receive the doctor.

"Fine…I will be there in just a moment…what ish it that Shesshoumaru -shama requireshh?" Kimigaru asked, his lisp more pronounced in his aging years.

"He wishes for you to come and prove your family talents once more. He desires for you to use your skills against one Kagome, sister of Naraku." Shirou sped off, giving his instructions with a very military likeness.

Kimigaru's eyes glinted as he looked at Shirou, bony fingers flexing in an animalistic reaction.

"Lead the way then."

-x-

"Mhhmmm…." Kagome mumbled incoherently in her troubled slumber.

Sesshoumaru paid her no attention as he slipped on another haori, almost identical to his last one, the small red flowers inside the geometrically shaped outlines, though this time the rest of the material was an inky black.

He had placed Kagome in his own private quarters, he had no wish to trouble himself with an unnecessary wait to have one of his old guest rooms refurbished. Neither did he want to spend so much of his time down in his dungeons. The place had given him an unwanted permanent feel of damp.

Looking back to the unconscious Kagome on his divan, Sesshoumaru noticed how very similar she was to her half brother - in appearances albeit.

Their hair was the same deep coal black with the same streaks of blue where the light would play on her satin hair. Kagome was perhaps a shade more pale skinned, in deep contrast to her hair. And lastly her eyes, opposite in all meanings of the word. Hers, the deep jade green of grass after a rain when the dewdrops make the color shimmer. And then there was Naraku, with his sleep-deprived crimson eyes filled with nothing but hatred and sin.

The sudden realization that they were nothing much alike in appearances either made Sesshoumaru give a sudden double take on his previous encounters with her.

Her smiling face with the sad eyes…the defiance that was carefully hidden underneath the cloak of submission…

He was wrong.

She was nothing like Naraku.

His door being opened with a strident boom was a timely distraction from his wandering musings.

Kimigaru's piercing eyes immediately locked onto the bundle of rustling clothing on Sesshoumaru's bed.

Giving a questioning glance Kimigaru walked forward and turned Kagome over.

Her face was contorted in the smallest of frowns, whimpering slightly as beads of perspiration rolled down her forehead.

Turning back to the taiyoukai, Kimigaru had only one question.

"Is thish her?"

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru replied with a quiet growl.

Looking at his surroundings swiftly, Kimigaru gave a low inward whistle at Sesshoumaru's room.

The room, being made of a dark marble timber, was simplistic with a subtle hint at luxury. A small stone made fireplace was located on the wall opposite his low set futon. The floor was marble, ivory and cold to the touch. Images of past rulers and members of the royal family adorned many of the walls, and a diminutive library filled the wall adjacent to the daybed.

Looking back to the half sister to the one some feared to name, Kimigaru sized up what he had to do.

Looking to Sesshoumaru he said "I will need shomeone to hold her eyesh open for a moment." His lisp was becoming more pronounced as he spoke more hurriedly.

Sesshoumaru nodded to Ryoku, the youngling hurrying over to Kagome's side.

"Shirou, fetch the scribe." Sesshoumaru ordered, knowing full well he would have to go over what was said to find if there was anything Naraku was plotting against him.

A few minutes went by as Shirou ran to fetch the scribe, a young-ish neko hanyou, who was good with paper and pen.

Coming in, the neko half breed bowed hastily towards Sesshoumaru, and took a seat near the books. Flipping a lock of her unruly blonde hair back, she looked up with an expectant expression.

Sesshoumaru looked towards Kimigaru and nodded his confirmation; they may begin.

Ryoku grasped Kagome's head with one hand, and used the other to force her eyelids open.

Kimigaru sat down at the foot of the bed, mumbling a short trance, unheard even by the keen sensitive ears of the youkai around him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Kimigaru reopened them to look into Kagome's own forcefully opened eyes.

Sitting tensely for a moment, he stared on into Kagome's eyes, waiting for his spell to work.

Kagome, who had been quiet for the most place, began to shudder slightly, her pupils shrinking as she looked on in fear. The shaking became more violent as Kimigaru stared on, until Kagome began to convulse, though her eyes were never taken from the nyoka youkai's.

And then it stopped, Ryoku let her eyes closed with further orders from Sesshoumaru, who had seen this procedure before.

With a small sigh, Kagome seemed to rest on peacefully unaware of everyone around her.

"Awake…" Kimigaru commanded, his voice taking on a very snake like hiss.

Kagome opened her eyes, showing to the rest of the audience that they were coal black, dead with out the slightest hint of emotion to anything.

"What is your name?" Kimigaru asked lisp magically disappearing, his eyes not daring to shift away from hers.

"Kagome." Was the sullen reply, her voice as dead and detached as her appearance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you may ask her anything now." Kimigaru stated, still not straying from his hypnotizing gaze.

"Girl, why did you attack this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked; little curiosity in his voice.

"You were going to kill the ningen." was the sullen reply.

"What does that matter to you?"

"I swore never to kill a human again."

Sesshoumaru gave a low vibrating growl at her short replies.

"_Why_ did you vow never to kill a ningen?" Sesshoumaru asked, annoyance leaking into his voice.

" I swore never to kill again after I slaughtered the slayer village."

"Which village?" Shirou asked curiously, backing down when he saw Sesshoumaru glare at him. The scratching of quill on paper was heard as the hanyou continued to write what was going on.

"The village where the girl Sango came from."

The air in the room became tenser as everyone waited for someone to ask the inevitable question, but Kagome started again without prompting.

"Naraku…when we were little I raised him. I was the older sister from the failed mating and he was the hanyou from the adultery by my mother. So when we were little I promised I would take care of him forever…that I would help him no matter what. He was teased so much by the other children in our village. Many of them were human, the youkai were too old to care about us enough to help us out. The children feared me for being a demon, but the laughed at Naraku…they thought…they thought he was too weak to fight back."

Kagome paused for a second, shifting her position on the bed ever so slightly.

"So I taught him to fight. I taught him not to fear the other children, not to be worried about them…I taught him not to care. But as he grew older his mind became twisted. He remembered everything I had ever said even as a child and held me too it…even to the simplest sayings like 'I love you'…."

Kagome drifted off again, her hand twitching restively as she continued to gaze into Kimigaru's eyes. The rest of the room had fallen deathly silent, all except for the neko girl with her scratching sound of her pen.

"When mother was murdered by the townsfolk, Naraku became truly wicked. He despised the humans for killing our mother, Tsyosa, and despised her for not defending herself, and he despised him self for not saving her.

"He began to stop sleeping, and he would have random fits of rage against innocent people. I found him one day, at the river, blood was flowing through the water staining it red. He was covered in blood too, the bodies of several humans and demons alike on his hands. And he laughed.

"Then he started to get me to help him…murdering…thieving."

The room was so silent, everyone trying to keep up with Kagome's fast speech, Kimigaru merely trying to maintain his trance.

"That was…what I thought I was supposed to be doing. I would tell myself I had to protect him and this was the only way to do it…and when one day I became injured by poison, Naraku made me intake poison everyday…until my body had such a huge resistance to any poison that I could no longer be affected by it. That is when he first thought of his poisonous insects.

"And then…he began to feed off of my energy. He would take my youkai to strengthen himself…but it hurt me so much, to have my essence stolen from me."

Here Kagome squirmed a bit, as if even mentioning the process made her uncomfortable.

"I thought that this was normal…this is what I had to do but…I couldn't do it anymore after the village. Naraku asked me to go and do this one little thing for him…reminding me that I had said 'I will do anything for you'.

So I did it. I went to the village like he told me, the little boy was there…he was so easy to manipulate. And after that I brought him back with me to be Naraku's slave…but I could never have a clear conscious again. SO I vowed never again to slay a human, to never slay again."

It seemed Kagome had stopped now, her eyes slowly drifting closed, her head slumped against her chest though her gaze was still locked with Kimigaru.

"How did Naraku feed off of your youki?" Sesshoumaru asked, killing the hush that had enveloped the room with his cold voice. "I understood that that could not be done without a very powerful enchantment."

Kagome turned to look at him, her eyes drifting back slowly to their normal green hue.

"My brother stole my soul."

There we go ) update finished, today as promised. Sorry it's a little late but yes, I do have a life filled with homework its true.

So thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate it.

Keep 'em coming.

Ja Ne Minna!


	5. Romeo and Juliet

Okay - Late, I know! But still it's only been a week since I last updated, be grateful my last story used to go months without an update (Gah….)

So, please be patient - don't kill me, I only have…counts fingers…7 lives left…wait no 6, I gut run over with a columbine last week. Not nice. Not to mention Katie and Ashley have killed me with a spatula AND a BBQ. They are so evil.

So thankies to all who reviewed - it made me feel so loved.

This Update is for Michiru-san and Sankentesou on IJ and cookiemonsterks on FanFiction. Net , you guys rock!

(aha,poor Katie didn't get a mention XD)

Disclaimer: I own this plot! Woot-ness! However cough No one belongs to me….eheh except Sesshoumaru is fairly loyal to me and my writing evil cackle

On with the story!

Romeo and Juliet

* * *

"How did Naraku feed off of your youki?" Sesshoumaru asked, killing the hush that had enveloped the room with his cold voice. "I understood that that could not be done without a very powerful enchantment."

Kagome turned to look at him, her eyes drifting back slowly to their normal green hue.

"My brother stole my soul."

* * *

Silence stole the room over as the oxygen in the room seemingly dissipated.

Kagome shook her head roughly as her eyes focused in on the room she was in, coming out of Kimigaru's spell.

Sesshoumaru paused for a second, before motioning with a slight nod of his head for Kimigaru and the neko to leave the room.

Sliding gracefully out of the door, the large slamming sound of the doors shutting behind them caused everyone to jump slightly.

Turning back to Sesshoumaru after watching the two youkai walk out the door, Kagome slowly pondered over what was going to happen to her.

Sesshoumaru was looking above him, eyes narrowed in slight concentration as he also contemplated over Kagome's fate.

Shirou and Ryoku also quickly slipped out of the door, knowing that they were no longer needed.

Leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kagome questioned quietly, her voice rough from her slight dehydration.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, deliberating quickly whether killing her would have its merits…

"You…" Sesshoumaru started, pausing ever so slightly, "Will be of use to me. "

"What does that mean? Stop being so cryptic!" Kagome yelled hoarsely, sitting up on her bed.

"This Sesshoumaru is not cryptic; I am merely undecided on _how_ you will be of use to me." Sesshoumaru said, turning and walking to the door, pushing Kagome back down on the futon as he passed her.

Kagome hissed in frustration as she watched as the final slip of silver tresses glided through the door.

"He didn't even tell me where I was to stay…" Kagome murmured to herself.

"Sesshoumaru is giving you his room for the meantime Kagome-san." Shirou said through the doors.

Kagome giggled a tad, happy to at least found some friends along one of her many adventures on the cross roads of life.

Settling back down under the light sheets, Kagome stared up at the simple wooden ceiling, letting her eyes cover the intricate spiraling decorations that were carved into the corners of the roof.

Slowly her eyes drifted closed, her breathing even as she slumbered on, her dreams blissfully free of the tortures of consciousness.

* * *

One week.

It had been one week since her encounter with the slayer, Sango. One week since she had seen her brother Naraku.

One week since she had last seen Sesshoumaru.

He had abandoned her in a guest room, a green imp coming to accompany her to her new room directly across from Sesshoumaru's own room.

The room was simple, but had a better karma then staying in a prison cell. However the windows were barred with enchanted iron, burning Kagome's skin when she touched them.

The door had an invisible barrier surrounding it, only Shirou, Ryoku and Sesshoumaru himself could get through to her now. Sesshoumaru had been listening too, he hadn't used Miko or poison for his barrier, but it was a barrier made of the strongest youki…it hurt Kagome just to be near it.

Boredom had quickly become a part of her daily routine. Every day was the same, the food was the same, and even Ryoku and Shirou who would chat with her were much the same.

She had wanted to know what was going on in the castle, what Sesshoumaru was doing thinking. What was going to happen to _her_she wanted to know.

Kagome sighed, resting her head up against the headboard of her low set bed. Pillows were a novelty, something she was glad for but still, she would like to be able to see something, to do something.

She preferred death to insanity.

Casting a quick glance to her window, Kagome stood up and shuffled slowly over towards it.

Shackles slowed her progress by much, they aware attached to her ankles and wrists, made of a strange metal that wouldn't break.

The training grounds were outside of her window, so Kagome would often look outside, watching as veterans passed on their learning of the combat expertise.

Observing the younglings study the arts of death reminded Kagome grimly of when she herself was teaching Naraku…her long days were spent reminiscing the past that she so longed to forget.

_Flash Back - _

_"Like this Nee-__chan__?" Naraku asked__ his young eyes still untainted by the wicked red smolder that they would have in his future._

_"No, stand straighter, and lock your elbows little one." Kagome replied, demonstrating the proper position in which one held a sword._

_Naraku studied her pose, then copied it, holding his wooden sword away from his body, stiff and unmoving.__ Glancing quickly over his shoulder, he saw his older sister give him a brilliant smile in confirmation that what he was doing was correct._

_"Good job little one." Kagome said, walking over to Naraku to pat him on his head, mussing up his unruly black wavy hair._

_Some local children passed them at that moment, shouting out curses and taunts to the little Naraku._

_"Get away from here!" Kagome yelled angrily, standing in front of Naraku protectively._

_"__Haha__ Always going to run to your sister you dirty blooded cur?" __the__ children screamed as Kagome flew at them, wooden sword in hand._

_"I said get away from here…" __Kagome muttered dangerously, giving all of them a good whack on the head, not enough to seriously harm but enough to make it sting for a while._

_Walking back to Naraku, she noticed tears in his eyes._

_"What is wrong Naraku?" she asked._

_Naraku just shook his head and didn't reply, rubbing his hand across his eyes._

_"What?" Kagome asked more impatiently this time._

_"…you shouldn't have to protect me Nee-__chan__…" he mumbled._

_Kagome smiled at him softly, pulling him __inot__ a tight embrace._

_"Do not worry little brother, I will teach you how to fight them. And if they ever are mean to you again, just kill them!" Kagome said jokingly._

_"You promise? That I'll be strong one day?" he sniffed._

_"Promise."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome's musings were interrupted by a sharp tap on her door.

"Kagome-san? Are you decent? Sesshoumaru requires your presence." Shirou and Ryoku called simultaneously through the door.

"Coming." Kagome replied; glad to be brought out of her reflections.

* * *

"You called master…?" Kagome asked dryly, her eyes shifting lazily over Sesshoumaru's face.

Ignoring her gaze, Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her, unflinching.

"You…" Sesshoumaru started slowly, the words dripping off his tongue with much the same speed as cold molasses, "will be trained and work under one my general - Midori."

Slightly resenting the term 'working under' Kagome wrinkled her nose.

Sesshoumaru blinked languidly and continued without interruption.

"You have …unique possibilities as a combatant within my army."

Kagome paused for a moment, before inquiring as to her position.

"Why…? And who as?" was all Kagome could think of at the moment. In all truth she was rather flabbergasted that she was not to be executed.

"My reasoning is my own." Was all that Sesshoumaru would say, looking bored as he sat at his writing desk, scrolls and leather bound books sat awaiting his appraisal.

"Ah…I see." Kagome said, being distracted by a portrait on Sesshoumaru's wall.

It was the same as the one in the dojo, of the white haired hanyou pinned to the tree with the sacred arrow…his face portrayed the same emotion, utter and wrenching agony.

Sesshoumaru noticed her assessment of the piece; he had noticed it before as well, in the dojo.

"What are you looking at?" he asked impatiently, he had far more important matters on his hands right now, but this woman was curiously fascinating to him.

"This picture…this man…I know him." Kagome said wonderingly, reaching over to stroke the fine parchment that the image was painted on.

"You know my half-brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, surprise leaking out into his normally monotone voice.

Looking startled Kagome turned back to look at Sesshoumaru, her hand still resting on the picture.

"He is your half brother?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

Sesshoumaru nodded in confirmation.

Looking back to the portrait, Kagome realized suddenly how very alike the two looked. She should have guessed.

"He is a hanyou…then your family is much the same as mine is it…?" Kagome asked curiously.

"In a way…" Sesshoumaru answered bluntly, "but you never answered my question. How did you know Inuyasha?"

"It's a long story." Kagome said, dropping her hand and letting her gaze fall back to her own hands. Turning to look at Sesshoumaru with unhappy eyes, Sesshoumaru noticed the guilt underlying her expression.

"I have time." Sesshoumaru lied.

"I…I…Do you know of the priestess Kikyo?" Kagome asked, understanding from Sesshoumaru's tone that he and his sibling did not get along well.

"I have heard of her. Inuyasha apparently fell in love with the ningen woman."

"Then you know that it was Kikyo who pinned Inuyasha to a tree?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Well…this was when I first began to help Naraku with his…_deeds_." Kagome started, pausing as she fought to find the right words to explain this.

"Naraku wanted the power of the Shikon no Tama…but the power of Inuyasha and the priestess Kikyo were too much for him to surpass. I also could not get the Shikon with mere sheer force.

"So I tried to manipulate them….and it worked." Kagome finished, helplessly trying to explain clearly, though even she could see it was not working well.

"Speak more clearly fujin, I do not understand how you played a part in this." Sesshoumaru said.

"I…I don't know how to explain…" Kagome said, faltering for a second until she found another way of explaining it."Have you ever seen the priestess Kikyo?"

"I have."

"Then do you realize that I look much alike to her?"

"There is a certain resemblance." Sesshoumaru answered suspiciously.

Kagome gave a small smile, which withered quickly under Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Kikyo…is not the one who pinned Inuyasha to a tree."

"I did."

* * *

sorry, I realize this is short - I may put a second part up later but I kind of liked where this chapter ended.

So anyway until next time all of my reviewers -

Ja Ne Minna!

The next update by the way, may be postponed. Final exams are just finishing for me next week so hold on there - I may have to skip a week's update. Gomen Na but there is nothing I can do.


	6. Depth of the Night

** MAY I JUST MENTION!!! I am ****So**** very ****very**** sorry for not updating in like a month! Well the first week I had exams, then after that I got grounded, and then rowing started and - ****gah**** I am sorry but my life has become very hectic. However after this I will update every week once again - so just think of it as I took my summer vacation ne?**

** So yes****Le**** Gaspers! I am back - 'tis an amazing thing.**

** Anyways I FINALLY figured out what I am going to do with this chapter - some very kind people gave me notice that some of the facts in my story did not match up…. HOWEVER, because of this I suddenly have another twist [insert evil laughter here for my story.**

** Damn I am so cruel to these poor ****fictational****characters(****Holy crap ****fictational**** isn't a word….I always thought it was but Microsoft Word has just proved me wrong ****O.o**

** Anywho****, on with the update!**

** Disclaimer: If you really think I own this story, I want the stuff your smoking.**

* * *

Kagome gave a small smile, which withered quickly under Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Kikyo…is not the one who pinned Inuyasha to a tree."

"I did."

* * *

Kagome stood there, unshed tears glistening through her chartreuse eyes. Silence enveloped the room like a heavy blanket, muffling all sound and heightening the already high-strung tension in the room.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome carefully; looking at her while she looked down to her feet, questioning the truth in her voice.

The quiet rustling of expensive silks alerted Kagome to Sesshoumaru's movement.

Looking up fearfully, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru standing at his full glory, his height and daunting demeanor amplified by the icy tone of his expression.

"You are lying." Sesshoumaru stated with a slight grind of his canines. Even though he did not say anything further, Kagome understood his tone.

_ I do not have patience with liars._ That is what he was saying, even though he would never loose his cool enough to allow the words to escape his throat.

"I…I am not lying…" Kagome answered, wavering slightly. For some reason Sesshoumaru's presence was frightening to her. It wasn't the fear of bodily harm, but the fear of him finding out the truth.

"You said that the Shikon lay beneath your breast, yet you say to me that you pinned Inuyasha to the tree for the power of the Shikon no Tama. Do not lie to me wench." Sesshoumaru growled, carefully articulating all of his spoken words, letting the poison of his voice drip over them like acid.

Kagome's eyes widened considerably as she fought the sudden thickness of the air, her lungs expanding but bringing none of the life giving oxygen to her body or mind.

"Please…I can't tell you that…" Kagome whispered, letting her front bangs cover her eyes, covering the shame and guilt that harbored under her skin.

Sesshoumaru gave another low growl, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, mistaking the girls emotions for unnecessary theatrics.

"Just tell me what happened." Sesshoumaru managed to spit out, thinking again how he wished he had never begun this conversation, but his natural curiosity defied him the wish of leaving the topic untouched.

"I already told you…" Kagome's voice deadpanned as she tried desperately to replace her mask of calm facade.

"No you didn't."

Kagome sighed, her head still hung low as she sank down onto Sesshoumaru's bed, clasping her fingers together. Closing her eyes, Kagome could still remember the exact details of the day…the fire…the sweat and the tears….the expression of the miko woman and the hanyou boy as she shot the arrow through Inuyasha's heart…

"Fujin…" Sesshoumaru growled warningly.

"Hai…" Raising her head from and opening her eyes Kagome decided to ignore the emotion of self-disgust that had risen through her.

"The jewel that the miko…Kikyo…possessed was not the Shikon no Tama.

It was a fake one…it had miko powers influencing it but other than that it was just a pink crystal."

Sesshoumaru sank back down to his chair, his eyes studying Kagome carefully as she continued.

"I couldn't….Naraku…he didn't know that the Shikon jewel was inside of me…it has a Kekkai around it. I don't know why we, my family, never told him. I guess it just never came into question. And I knew he would be…so angry… with me if he knew that _I_ possessed such power and not him.

"So I went along with it and pretended that the little crystal in the miko's hut was the real thing…but in the end…" Kagome trailed off, desperately hoping that Sesshoumaru would either kill her where she sat or that he would just let her stop there.

"Then why did you deem it necessary to pin Inuyasha to the God tree with the sacred arrow?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"I…got angry."

"As easily believable as that is against Inuyasha, it does not explain fully fujin." Sesshoumaru's stoic expression was marred slightly by the grimace that contorted his face when saying his half brothers name.

"Him and Kikyo…I watched the two of them while I pretended to capture the so-called Shikon…and I was so jealous of that woman, Kikyo. They were…so in love…" Kagome paused for a moment, a wistful expression capturing her face.

"I do not believe that is the reason that you fired the arrow." said Sesshoumaru.

"No…because Naraku wanted the Shikon…or something else…quickly." Kagome realized she was just babbling now so she shut her mouth with an audible snap of her jaw.

"So I gave it to him. He needed the jewel, and I gave it to him."

"What was the 'something else' that he wanted?" Sesshoumaru questioned, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips, choosing to ignore the girls obvious discomfort with the topic.

"Me." Was the sullen reply, unhesitant, but very quiet in tone.

Sesshoumaru sat there for a very few seconds, before standing and walking swiftly towards the door of his bedroom amid the quiet whispering of his silk haori.

Turning for a moment, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome piercingly with his left hand on the door.

"You are weak."

The scent of saltine tears suddenly assaulted his nose. Unfazed, Sesshoumaru simply walked out the door, ignoring the large slamming sound that ricocheted down the halls as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

One…two…three, four and turn….one, two, three, four and turn.

Kagome's eyes watched listless as Ryoku guarded her door, her uninterested mentality causing her to count his steps in her mind.

It had been three days since she had last seen Sesshoumaru, not that she particularly cared about seeing him, it was just that staying inside of a cell with no one to talk to was causing her to slowly lose her mind.

Kagome sighed and rolled her neck around, letting the motion relax her while working out the kinks in her neck. It appeared that the rough bed with the lumpy mattress was not good for ones muscles.

A few steps were heard coming down the prison's winding stairs.

_ Sesshoumaru __dono__…?_

Kagome listened carefully, studying the sound and direction of the footsteps, shaking her head somewhat forlornly.

_ I guess not then…_ Kagome thought, flicking away the niggling thought of comfortably being Sesshoumaru's prisoner.

"Oh I cannot stand this!" Kagome mumbled to herself, standing upright in a fluid position, walking in a slow circle around her prison.

Thoughts tumbled over themselves in a constant reel of pictures and words, floating through her mind with all the consistency of water flowing through ones hands.

It was amazing to Kagome, how ones thoughts could vary so widely when one had nothing in particular to think about.

Finally, willing her mind to shut off, she slipped back onto her futon, sitting cross-legged as she seemingly meditated, closing her eyes and allowing her thoughts to run on into space and leave her be.

* * *

It was a sharp rapping on the iron bars of her cell that awoke Kagome many hours later.

Opening her eyes slowly, with the languidness of one who has all the time in the world to do what is requested of them, Kagome stared into the faces of Ryoku and Shirou.

"Lord Sesshoumaru requests your presence in the dining area Kagome - chan." They stated bluntly, and as usually, simultaneously.

"Oh, how nice of him to invite the lowly prisoner _fujin_ to dine with him. And let me guess, he plans to have his way with me after the meal right?" Kagome asked dryly.

The taka youkai blushed at what Kagome was suggesting, but Shirou was the first to recover, his blushing cheeks dimpling slightly as he spoke.

"Sesshoumaru-sama also demands that you bathe before entering his presence, since he does not believe it 'necessary to endure the awful stench of the fujin'."

Kagome gave a slow smirk before standing up, brushing off her raggedy-Anne clothing and looking at the twins with a mischievous glint in her jaded eyes.

"See, I told you he was going to have his way with me after the meal." Kagome gave an ear-to-ear grin, a rare appearance at anytime.

Shirou and Ryoku shuddered at the hinted tricks implied by Kagome's actions. Looking at each other for one bewildered moment, they shook there heads like dogs trying to clear there ears of water, and walked on, Kagome pacing in between them.

* * *

_ Hmm…this is __**so**__ relaxing…._

Kagome lay in the women's bathing room, soaking her skin in the luxurious warm water, enjoying the softly scented bubbles that floated atop the surface.

One hand still firmly attached to the towel that she had wrapped around her body and refused to take off, Kagome slid around the deep pool, giving little doggy-paddle strokes through the water as she swam slash glided through the water.

"Shirou, Ryoku? You're so quiet." Kagome called.

Shirou and Ryoku being her guards, were not allowed to leave her out of sight for any length of time, so they had been forced by a passing general to accompany Kagome into the bathroom.

Backs turned and faces a brilliant color of red, Shirou, his long blonde braid sweeping his back as he shook his head, replied.

"We're here Kagome-chan…" _This is so embarrassing…._

Kagome gave a low chuckle as she sank lower into the water, her modesty still veiled by the bubbles in the water and the towel she wore underwater.

Deciding to make use of the rough brownish soap and hair cleaner sitting uselessly by the large sauna like bath, Kagome carefully went to the side, picking up the soap and shampoo, and glared decisively at the backs of Shirou and Ryoku.

"You two keep your backs turned." Kagome said, still eyeing the two somewhat suspiciously.

"Yes!" The two answered, sounding indignant at the prod to their dignity.

"Hmmm…." Kagome (carefully) removed her towel, setting the sopping mop of cloth down on the wooden edge beside her.

Being watchfulof where certain parts of the female anatomy may or may not escape the waters cover, she took the soap and quietly hummed to herself, enjoying the sensation of being clean again.

After washing her body and hair carefully, rewrapping herself in the towel and wrapping her hair in a dry cloth, Kagome stood up, awaiting one of the women to return her clothing to her so she may meet said Lord in dress.

But instead, it seemed that Sesshoumaru would not allow the indignity of someone wearing rough peasant like clothing at his table. Kagome was shown a plain, but clean dark green yukata.

Putting it on without much fuss, Kagome padded barefoot towards her two 'companions' of sorts.

"Shall we go then?" She asked rather cheerfully, a small smile on her face as she linked arms with the slightly dazzled young taka brothers.

* * *

Kagome hummed a simple childhood tune, one she remembered from her child hood days.

_ Cherry blossoms gracefully bloom o'er the fields that lie_

_ High up is the castle wall, where have warriors gone? _

_Where __is the moonlight__ that brightly shone up high, _

_ Shone upon the warriors who drained the glasses dry?_

Giving a small smile to the two warriors beside her, Kagome asked them nonchalantly what was going on.

"There is a gathering of the Lords from the four corners of the world tonight." Ryoku answered, his tousled golden hair waving slightly as he walked, hi demonic markings flexing as he spoke.

Kagome gave a small start from the information.

"Why?!" She asked, more shrilly then she had expected. Her emotions were heightening, something odd for her….one with no soul had little to no emotion.

"They wish to see you." The indifferent reply was meant to end the conversation…but Kagome's curiosity was hard to withhold.

Walking briskly, the trio passed several rooms, the servants chambers seemed to be in an uproar of some kind, the sound of pots and pans skittering across cold marble floors met the demons sensitive ears with unwanted volume.

Speaking in the silent language of two people who shared a womb, Ryoku and Shirou glanced quickly at themselves, at Kagome, and at the chaotic throwing of pans in the kitchen type room.

"Kagome-chan….." They started, only to be interrupted by a soft smile from Kagome as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Go on ahead, I know where I'm going and I'm not very likely to run now am I?" Giving dimpled smiles the two left off in a quick dash.

Walking past the clattering extent, Kagome walked forward, clouding her aura in an age-old habit of self preservation. That and she liked to have her privacy, after it being ripped from her hands so many times.

Singing softly, she returned to the 'Moonlight on the Ruined Castle' song.

_ White frost o'er the autumn camps freezing the whole night, _

_ Flocks of wild geese cry and pass just below the moon. _

_ Where is the moonlight that might have shone so bright, _

_ Shone upon the warriors' swords gleaming through the night?_

While singing her thoughts tripped over themselves in an unwonted flurry, but the focus kept on coming back to one point…

_ Do I use Sesshoumaru….or do I let it pass me…?_

Even the thought of using Sesshoumaru to control her brother was sickening but still…the want of freedom was unnaturally beautiful.

Oddly enough, the thought of Sesshoumaru killing Naraku never crossed her mind.

To have the wind blow through her hair…to run without fear, to laugh without unease…

To her, it was a lifetimes full of want.

_ I will do it._ Kagome thought, her hands clenched as she moved her feet like pistons of a car, with a purpose, in a specific direction. _I _can_ do it._

_ Oh, the moon is rising high in the depths of night, _

_ Silent is the ruined site lying on the ground, _

_ Ivies creep o'er the gate in the cold moonlight, _

_Rustling are the pine trees through the windy night._

The light of a door opened just a crack, and the scent of Sesshoumaru piqued Kagome's interest. Her mind made up on her final plans, she put on her mask and walked to the door, ready to begin the fall of her brothers' power.

The scent of a human girl made her pause for a moment, as she looked in, suddenly glad for her masked aura and scent.

The scene however, did nothing for the sanity of her mind and the purpose of her heart.

Sitting in the glow from a crackling red fire, Sesshoumaru worked at his desk, his beautiful poised face scrunched in a slight frown. The glow of the fire added to his surreal beauty, accentuating his angled face and adding to his head the halo of an angel…whether that angel carry death or life seemed to rest upon his shoulders.

However, it was not his unmatched exquisiteness that caused Kagome to pause; it was the small child sitting underneath his chair.

She was human, of that much Kagome was sure, even from her slightly minute view from the crack of the large double doors.

The child was female, with long brown hair gathered up in a side ponytail. She was small in stature, with a toothy grin which Kagome saw when the girl gave a small yawn.

The brown haired ningen was coloring with colored wax, like something you would collect from used candles, on rice paper. However her head was nodding as she did so, her large bubbly eyes drifting slightly as she struggled to stay awake.

When she leaned back against the leg of the chair with a 'bump' Sesshoumaru leaned down with a slightly puzzled expression, only to be replaced by a small smile.

Reaching down, Sesshoumaru gathered the girl in both arms, placing her down on his lap, allowing her the privilege of using his mokomoko-sama as a pillow.

_ Oh, the moon is rising high in the depths of night, _

_Silent is the ruined site lying on the ground, _

_Ivies creep o'er the gate in the cold moonlight, _

_ Rustling are the pine trees through the windy night._

Kagome slowly stumbled backwards, away from the door and away from the heart-wrenching scene in front of her.

Eyes wide with un-spilt tears, her delicate hand covering her mouth, Kagome sunk down to the ground, suddenly remembering the scene of her and Naraku together, so alike to the picture she had just seen play out.

She remembered…pulling Naraku into her lap, and singing him to sleep…promising the world, the world that she had created that was safe, and warm, and _theirs_.

_ I can't do this…I was wrong. __So very, very wrong._

Flying up to her feet, Kagome ran the opposite way down the large corridors. Her feet silently padded down, barely touching the surface of the ground as she ran.

_ I cannot do this anymore…_

Running, running seemed to help her, to let her leave her memories behind.

Her unshed tears from centuries past seemed to overflow now, leaving moisture in the air as the evaporated behind her windy trail.

The abruptness of a black shape falling in front of her made Kagome stop suddenly, her feet sliding slightly as she tried to stop quickly enough.

But she couldn't.

Tripping forward in a characteristic display of clumsiness, Kagome fell into the waiting arms of her brother.

"Hello sister." The quietness and the venom laced in the words of Naraku made Kagome shiver. And yet the always-apparent feeling of safety in being held by her brother made her feel warm once more.

"…Brother…" Kagome whispered. The feel of his breath against her ear made her shiver.

"You are going to come home now aren't you…?" The question was rhetorical. Kagome could never say no.

Sweeping her away, Naraku fled out in the night, his hair and Kagome's blending into a cover for the full moon that shone outside of Sesshoumaru's castle.

_ To rise and fall is people's fate, the moon shines so bright, _

_ Looking down upon the world lying far below, _

_ How sublime the moonlight o'er the ruined site, _

_ How I love the moon tha__t shines in the depths of night…_

* * *

**Allrighty**** then! Finally done that chapter ****lol****, sorry again about the delay. However I am going back onto my update-weekly plan now that I have got my ****mojo**** going….WOOTNESS!!!**

**Kekkai protective aura around oneself**

**Song Moonlight on the Ruined Castle is a traditional song sung by Japanese children ( aha, I researched!)**

**Ningen human **

**Anyways I have to post this and my fingers hurt so I am ignoring my little ****endy****-of-chapter-rant-that-nobody-reads-anyway-.**

**Lol**** also****, this**** is one of the last chapters with Kagome being kind of quiet and demure and you s hall see why, next week!**

**Mwahahahah**

**Ja**

**ThE**** jElL0- GiRl**


	7. From the Devil to the Demon

**….Ahh me, I have some explaining to do don't I? **

**Sesshy-kun: …yes, many wish to reveal just as to **_**why**_** you deem it necessary to disappear for so long.**

**Me****: …****Your words are to fancy, so **_**shad-up!**_** Innywho, I have no excuse, I am a ****terrible author**** who lost her muse -.-**** sighs But school is returning so that gives me a bit more of a schedule to run on……**

**Sesshy-kun: …You freak, most people write more in the summer when they have **_**more**_** free time, and less in the winter when they have schoolwork to do.**

**Me: Hey, what did I say? ZIP IT MISTAH!**

**Sesshy-kun: miming ****and**** now onto the stupid girls story end of mime**

**Disclaimer:**** Me? Own Inuyasha? Ahaha, you make me laugh ….-.-;;**

**From the Devil to the Demon**

**FlashBack**

"…Brother…" Kagome whispered. The feel of his breath against her ear made her shiver.

"You are going to come home now aren't you…?" The question was rhetorical. Kagome could never say no.

Sweeping her away, Naraku fled out in the night, his hair and Kagome's blending into a cover for the full moon that shone outside of Sesshoumaru's castle.

**End**

Time.

Uncontrollable, unyielding and able to slip past you faster than the memory of life can be created.

Not to mention time was utterly and totally against one Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Immediate capture of the disappearing girl that was what was practical, urgent even. She had unknown quantities of information on the castle, the grounds, even on Sesshoumaru perhaps. It was anonymous as to what she had learned, since this all was appearing very much so to be a plot of Naraku's.

And now there were four very irksome youkai lords who were presently suited in his castle, uneasily placated by the threatening promise to capture the fujin.

Ryoku and Shirou were still un-blamed by the taiyoukai, Kagome had seemed weak, humble even. She had acted almost as a gracious prisoner, and then her unwarranted escape…

She had him fooled.

_No one_ had ever failed Lord Sesshoumaru before.

And he would make sure that no one would ever do so again.

Eight days and six hours had passed since the fujin had magically disappeared, leaving behind no traces of escape nor kidnap, none other than the fetid stench of her half-brothers miasma.

Of course the smallest scent of said evil taint had had Sesshoumaru on the heels of his foe. He had come to check on the trio's progress, wondering if she would perhaps put up a fight when she knew she was inevitably coming to a room full of people who had every wish to kill or torture her.

Of course seeing nothing, and knowing that the taka twinlings were helping in the kitchens, Sesshoumaru had ordered what was equivalent to a lockdown on his castle with the silent words that only a very angry youkai can produce.

So close…he had seen them, kin arm in arm as the fled the scene…so close…on the heels of his foe, yet heels are hard things to grasp.

Presently, Sesshoumaru was pacing his bedroom chamber, feet unfaltering in a well-known path of impatience.

Sleep had been out of the question lately. Assurance of the reputation among the other Lords was topmost in Sesshoumaru's mind. It would not do for him to look desperate for her capture, so until dusk fell and everyone had drunk themselves silly, Sesshoumaru lay wait in his chambers.

His musings on others incompetence was broken short by the large thunderous noise that was the iron knocker on his gateways.

They had caught the girl.

-x--x-

Kagome was marched through the stony halls bewildered and childish looking. Her hair was mightily disheveled, eyes wide and childish, as if she was being taken for a tour. A small pout of the lips was noticeable, her tongue sticking out slightly as if concentrating on some new problem set by a particularly difficult teacher.

All in all, she looked horribly wrong, her arms linked with chains to stony faced guards in metal breastplates and weaponry.

Actually, and quite oddly, it crossed Sesshoumaru's mind that she looked slightly like an adorable daughter caught in the crosshairs of some sort of childish game gone wrong.

Shaking such unnecessary thoughts from his mind, Sesshoumaru instead studied the girls scent. Or rather the lack thereof. She no longer possessed the strange scent that went along with miko's and there powers.

In fact, she smelled altogether like a _human._ As if someone had taken her, and wiped clean the traces of her former being. Like a cloth on a chalkboard, all that was left was the dusty remains of a past enigma.

However the irrevocable sense of confidence shown by - what was her name? - Kagome was somehow proof to Sesshoumaru that her youki still bloomed underneath the pallor of her skin.

Kagome was looking around quite interestedly, unknowingly giving a wide smile, which unfortunately the guards took as a sign of madness, only tightening there grip on her arms, causing her to loose slight feeling in her pinkie finger.

And yet she _smiled._

Enigma. The word suited her, like someone had created the word _knowing_ Kagome would one day exist, to puzzle and riddle Sesshoumaru.

Clutching his right fist tightly in a ball, Sesshoumaru gave a sigh of repressed fury and impatience, his thumb and forefinger forcefully rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Take her back to where she was originally when in these grounds. The other lords will wish to…" Here Sesshoumaru paused, glancing over the odd smiling girl once more before shutting his eyes against her rather contagious smile. "…meet with her later."

Turning to leave the prison cells, Sesshoumaru avoided desperately the flighty voice of a conscious. Slowly, he turned slightly to look at Ryoku and Shirou, who were - to redeem themselves- appointed once more as Kagome's guards.

"Do _not_ lose her this time." He snarled.

And so he left to find Rin, her youthful spirit was known to cause her to be led to harm. And Sesshoumaru knew his 'guests' to be very harmful indeed.

_What they will do to that girl Kagome…_

With a flick of the head and a haughty shrug, such annoying consciousnesses were easily ignored.

-x--x-

Life is a very tricky thing indeed.

You think that you are living a good life, one filled with joys and comforts and love. And then one thing or another will happen, and it's like taking a off a woolen hat.

That little bit off fuzz by your eyes? It disappears; your sight is clear in every direction!

That muffled sound? Gone! Everyone's voice is new, fresh, a sweet sound that fills you with inexplicable joy.

Kagome now understood this experience as she herself felt it.

He had let her go…

Freedom was just _that_ close, within her fingers grasp, and yet her fingers were too weak to grasp it.

But did it matter?

For these very precious moments she was free - minus the fact that she was know being led through stone cells, knowing that eventually she would be turned into one of these for unknown amounts of time.

Kagome also knew that torture was most likely in her not so far ahead future.

But life was sweet! Every breath brought her new excitement; every word spoken by others clung to with new enthusiasm even though they spoke badly of her.

Why?

As she sat down Kagome glanced once more at her clothing. Even though she knew they were stolen, they were beautiful. The black of the fabric of the kimono was hardly seen against the blue embroidery, flowers and moons and swirls, all in a chaotic battle of color. At early fall as it was, she hardly needed a yukata for extra warmth.

Slowly she investigated her body, wiggled her toes, raked her claws against the skin of her legs…she relished in _feeling._

Because no more would she be the emotionless girl with the understatedly cruel half brother.

Freedom was so close.

The sound of feet wandering down to where she was located, Kagome's mind suddenly went into overdrive about the inevitable anguish that was about to come.

She would tell them honestly, everything.

…Most things.

She would tell them on how she had been kidnapped by her brother; for all how she loved him she did not like him. And she would explain how her heart too, was know gone, just like his new underling Kagura, who looked oddly much like Kagome…

To tell how the Shikon Jewel had become broken would not be so easily explained…even harder to detail why she only had three- quarters of it left, and how she needed to find the rest before power hungry demons found them…

However she couldn't explain how her soul had been returned, how life was precious to her again, how for once in so many years she _didn't_ wish for death!

And she _couldn't_ explain how her brother had sent her on a mission…because Naraku had found a new job that suited her very well.

After all, all she had to do was get Sesshoumaru to fall in love with her.

How hard could that be?

-x--x-

**All done, sorry shorter than expected, but hey, ****it's**** up ne? Updating soon, I promise 3**

**Love to all those who review 3**

**Hate and Voodoo Doll-ish-ness to those who don't.**

**(Was it to weird at the end by the way? Innywho, celebrate! The end of ****Emo**** Kagome! Lol)**

**Ja**


End file.
